¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta?
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Pese a que dos almas merezcan permanecer unidas, tanto la duda como la desesperación pueden provocar que el destino cambie cruelmente. [ Completado ]
1. Debí haber luchado

_Tras una lucha ardua con los pinches exámenes finales por fin he vuelto, y no con un OneShot que es lo que más se ha publicado aquí hasta ahora :v  
Esta historia será breve, 3 capítulos exactamente y aquí va el primero  
¡Que la disfruten!_

 ** _Créditos al respectivo autor/a de la portada_**

* * *

 _ **[ ¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 1  
-Debí haber luchado-**_

 _._

Los días pasan, por más luminosos que estos luzcan para mí no son más que días oscuros y nubosos, en lugar de un cielo azulado un cielo grisáceo es lo que veo debido a la carga que he estado llevando sobre mis hombros todo este tiempo, la culpa no ha dejado de perseguirme desde el día que te dejé marcharte, no te has ido a ningún lugar lejano ni nada parecido, hoy continúo observando tu blanquecina piel, tus verdes ojos y tu corta cabellera rosada, aún permaneces a mi lado aunque lamentablemente, no en el sentido que yo hubiera querido.  
Desde que se dio por instaurada la alianza por la cuarta guerra la paz y la calma prevalecía entre las cinco aldeas, todo era diferente ahora. Pero, eso no fue lo único que cambió desde entonces, aquellos tiempos en los que iba tras de ti suplicándote tener una cita conmigo o simplemente por querer tenerte cerca… llegaron a su fin.

Siendo sincero hasta el día de hoy no entiendo muy bien cuales fueron mis razones para tomar esa decisión, lo único que recuerdo que me impulsó a esto fuiste tú, las palabras que me dedicaste aquella noche causaron tal impacto en mí que llegué a cuestionar cada una de mis acciones, rebusqué en mi pasado.  
Todo comenzó con la promesa que te hice al momento en que Sasuke nos dejó atrás abandonando al equipo 7, te prometí traerlo de vuelta a como diera lugar ignorando cualquier obstáculo que se presentase, poniendo en riesgo mi vida si era necesario y ahora que él había suprimido la oscuridad que se resguardaba en su corazón y recordando aún tus palabras una serie de preguntas atentaron contra mi mente sin detención ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería seguir luchando por conseguir tu amor o tal vez… dejarle el camino libre a Sasuke de una vez por todas? Con el dolor de mi alma, opté por la segunda opción.

Lo admito, hay ocasiones en las que me detengo y analizo cada detalle de lo que es ahora mi vida, no importa cuántas veces lo haga, es imposible para mí no pensar en lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado, es extraño y… casi irreal, esa es la única forma que se me ocurre para describir lo que siento. A parte de mi sueño de ser Hokage que aceptaras ser mi novia era lo que más deseaba y mírame ahora, alguien está ocupando ese lugar en mi vida y no eres tu quien lo hace, es Hinata. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido en aquella misión en la que tú también estuviste presente y no pasó mucho hasta que hicimos oficial nuestra relación, aunque ¿Sabes? Hinata es una muy buena persona y no negaré que le tengo un gran aprecio, pero no la amo, no como a ti, no puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué no acabo con la relación que tengo con ella? Tampoco lo sé, quizás porque no quiero lastimarla.

Pero en cambio tú eras libre, dejé que fueras en busca de quien siempre amaste y ahora que lo conseguiste cada vez que te veo sin su compañía me pregunto ¿Eres feliz así? Aunque era con él con quien deseabas estar ¿No sientes soledad por no tener quien te cobije entre sus brazos durante las noches heladas? ¿No sientes un vacío por no tenerlo cerca de ti en los días cálidos? ¿Esta es la felicidad que buscabas? Varias veces te lo pregunté, que si acaso eras feliz con un toque de sutileza para no lastimarte con mis palabras y siempre asentías enseñándome esa linda sonrisa que embellece aún más tu rostro. No obstante, el pensar que aquella hermosa sonrisa tuya era falsa no dejó de molestarme, te conozco y sé que no estás bien con esto, a pesar de las razones de Sasuke para justificar su ausencia no puedo estar tranquilo, el hecho de que no tengas día a día a quien pueda darte todo el amor que mereces me mantiene angustiado, cada vez que pienso en ello mi corazón se oprime y no sabes cuantas son las ganas que tengo de ser yo el hombre que pueda brindarte la felicidad y protección que mereces.

Si en estos instantes enviara todo al diablo y corriera ante ti para decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo ¿Qué me responderías? ¿Sería posible que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, justo como mereces? No lo sé y aunque lo hiciera, ya es muy tarde ¿No? Ambos vamos por caminos distintos forjando nuestras propias vidas. En mis diecinueve años solo hay algo de lo que me arrepiento y es no haber luchado por ti, me odio a mí mismo en ese sentido por haber renunciado a ti que eras uno de mis sueños, pero como ya dije, es demasiado tarde para intentar cambiar las cosas, lo último que me queda hacer por ti ahora es desear tu felicidad pese a que esta tristemente no sea conmigo, aún así, a pesar de como acabaron las cosas entre nosotros seguiré siendo alguien con quien puedas contar para lo que sea si así lo necesitas, porque créeme, siempre estaré allí para ti.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Siendo sincera creo que escribir esto fue todo un desafío para mi, pues es un modo de escritura al que no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero intentar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando no está mal ¿no? :3_

 _Les recuerdo chicos y chicas que hasta hace unos días al fin soy una patata ficker libre, ahora se aproximan tres meses de vacaciones... vaya que me hacían falta :'v_

 _Bueno ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Te dejé ir

_Vuelvo con esta nueva historia que comencé hace un tiempo, en el primero se vieron revelados los pensamientos de Naruto y ahora supongo que es obvio quien viene ¿No?_

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews_**

* * *

 _ **[ ¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 2  
**_ _ **-Te dejé ir-**_

 _._

Sin ninguna amenaza atentando contra la paz que ahora preside en el mundo shinobi hace que sea casi sorprendente recordar lo conmocionados que solíamos estar hace tan solo un par de años, en aquella época donde Akatsuki aún hacía de las suyas sumando también el comienzo de la cuarta guerra. Todos luchamos arduamente y dimos todo de nosotros para evitar que Madara lograse cumplir con sus propósitos, se perdieron vidas, muchas vidas a cambio de poder salvar el mundo que ahora disfrutamos y por protegerte a ti, Naruto, por proteger ese brillo que solo tú tienes y que lograste transmitir cuando todo parecía estar perdido.

A veces recuerdo esa época donde apenas éramos unos simples genins o incluso más atrás, cuando yo y todas las chicas de la academia íbamos tras el rastro de Sasuke, cualquier cosa que él hiciera era razón de ovación, hasta recuerdo que dejé mi cabello crecer solo para gustarle más y allí en el medio siempre estuviste tú, compitiendo con él para ver quién era el mejor y aunque cada vez salías derrotado jamás te detuviste, con la cabeza en alto te levantabas y recobrabas fuerzas para continuar. Sin importar las circunstancias nunca te diste por vencido y hasta el día de hoy esa es tu mayor cualidad, tu perseverancia para hacer frente a los problemas es algo que vi en ti desde el día que te conocí… y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

Es gracioso, mientras que yo solo tenía ojos para Sasuke dedicándole gran parte de mi atención, tú seguías mis pisadas proclamando amor eterno pero, ahora tú tienes tu vida resuelta con tus ojos fijados en una mujer que no soy yo. Los papeles parecen haberse invertido ¿No crees? Cuando ya no tienes esa clase de sentimientos por mí y eres feliz con alguien más, yo estoy aquí, deseando ser la mujer a la que estreches con amor entre tus brazos… Gracioso ¿No?

No me engañaré, no puedo negar que de todo corazón me habría encantado corresponder a tus sentimientos, de verdad lo habría hecho… pero no, no era merecedora de tu amor, sufriste mucho y por mi culpa, por la promesa que me hiciste al ver mi desesperación con la ida de Sasuke, es mi culpa y sé que es así ¿Acaso debería merecer yo a un hombre tan noble y amoroso como lo eres tú luego de tal caos que te hice pasar? No, no lo merecía, no a ti.  
Que siguieras empeñado en traerlo ignorando que por sus crímenes la aldea optó por su condena mi hizo darme cuenta que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y en un intento por protegerte tomé la dura decisión de acabar con su vida, así ya no te pondrías en peligro y actué sabiendo que luego podrías odiarme de por vida por mis acciones. No obstante, nuestros recuerdos juntos como equipo fueron más fuertes impidiéndome cumplir con mi objetivo en mente.

Hoy en día estoy al mando del equipo médico y cuando no estoy en misiones mato las horas en el hospital por si llega a necesitarse ayuda. Esa es mi rutina, intentar mantenerme ocupada ya sea en el trabajo o en cualquier otra cosa era mi forma de distraerme de los problemas que me atormentasen. Lo sé, huir de mis problemas no es la forma correcta de resolverlos y sé que solo debería ir y enfrentarlos, pero en este caso es imposible, no puedo hacerlo.  
Por mucho que intente despejar mi mente mi mayor preocupación termina por volver a mí, no importa que haga no puedo hacer que se esfume y algunas veces, cuando camino sola de regreso a casa con la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo la aldea te encuentro entre la multitud, logro ver tu confiada y radiante sonrisa, tus azules ojos cuán cielo y tus rubios cabellos, pero no me acerco pues nunca estás solo, siempre estás con ella… con Hinata

En más de una ocasión y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro les he dicho a ambos la linda pareja que son ahora, de verdad lo he hecho… pero no de corazón, las palabras de felicitación que salen de mis labios no son más que simples diálogos vacíos, la forma en que me muestro ante ustedes solo es parte de una actuación, aparentar alegría por su unión es la única opción que me queda ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Acaso puedo decirles que es doloroso para mi verlos juntos ahora que tengo sentimientos por ti? Claro que no puedo y aunque lo hiciera ¿Me creerías? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que confíes en mis palabras? Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche dudo lo hagas.

Fue durante la misión de rescate en que nos involucramos para salvar a Hanabi de las garras de Toneri, el chico de la luna, recordar esos días hacen que quiera abofetearme a mí misma en castigo por mis palabras, odio haber dicho lo que dije ¿Qué tus sentimientos por mí no eran más que una rivalidad hacía Sasuke? ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude desvalorizar tus sentimientos de una manera tan horrible como esa? El amor que me demostrabas no eran simples sentimientos huecos con una razón tan banal como la rivalidad de por medio, al contrario, eran hermosos, dulces y sinceros, tus acciones eran prueba suficiente de ello.

La vez que salvé a Hinata de morir a manos de Pain me di cuenta de lo mucho que ella te amaba, arriesgó su vida con tal de intentar ayudarte y en el momento pensé que ella era más indicada que yo para permanecer a tu lado, precisamente por eso hice lo que pude para ayudarla a que te fijaras en ella y descubrieras sus sentimientos por ti, pese a que eso me estuviera despedazando por dentro.  
Sin embargo, tenerla cerca no era suficiente pues nunca mostraste interés y hacías la vista gorda a sus intentos, lo noté, todo tu amor estaba dirigido a mí por lo que recurrí a la última opción que me quedaba… con el dolor de mi corazón, debía romper tu burbuja y dejarte en claro que nada sucedería entre nosotros.

Mis palabras parecen haberte caído como un frío balde de agua, en mi mente aún continúa grabada la imagen de tu desolada mirada que por unos segundos me dedicaste sin decir nada, no puedo saber con exactitud que habrá pasado en tu cabeza en esos momentos pero, solo sé que te lastimé, una vez más, te había hecho sufrir. Rompí tu corazón para que dieras media vuelta y te animaras a buscar el amor en alguien más, en alguien lo que mereciera.

En repetidas ocasiones me he preguntado el porqué de mi actuar ¿Lo hice porque era lo mejor para ambos? ¿O porque era lo mejor para ti? Así es, solo para ti, tú no eres quien sufre por la soledad de no tener a quien te ame y proteja, por no tener a quien esté dispuesto a hacer locuras con tal de hacerte sonreír, pero nuevamente es mi culpa, yo provoqué esto y no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy de haberte dejado ir. Cada vez que la oportunidad se presenta me preguntas si soy feliz y por no querer preocuparte te lo he asegurado una y otra vez con una fingida sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

Es durante esas heladas noches que con la mirada perdida en el techo incuestionablemente comienzo a estudiar cada detalle de mi vida, son esas mismas noches donde con lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos, la soledad y la tristeza se apoderan de todo mi ser haciéndome recordar que no tengo aquella persona especial que me ofrezca un hombro donde llorar, abrazándome con vigor y cariño cuando más lo necesito. Sasuke y yo ya no éramos simples amigos o compañeros de equipo, habíamos dejado a un lado la amistad para crear un lazo mucho más fuerte.  
Comprendo muy bien sus razones para permanecer fuera de la aldea, sé lo importante que es para él su viaje de redención para expiar sus pecados del pasado, pero, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme sola y al pensar en él la culpa es una sensación más que me invade.

Si tengo sentimientos por ti Naruto, si es por ti por quien estoy sufriendo ¿Por qué estoy manteniendo esta relación con él? Después de todo por lo que él ha pasado pensé que necesitaría saber que tiene a alguien en quien confiar, más que en un amigo, lo hago por el amor que alguna vez le tuve y cariño que hoy le tengo.

Si acaso me odias es algo que he estado preguntándome desde hace un tiempo, me lo he preguntado desde el día que extinguí aquella llama de pasión que reflectabas hacía mí. Tal vez no lo aparentes pero, cada vez que me dedicas esas bellas sonrisas que consiguen iluminar mi día por muy sombrío que este parezca me pregunto ¿Serán falsas esas sonrisas? ¿Guardarás aunque sea una pizca de rencor hacia mi persona? No lo sé y si así fuera la verdad no te culpo, me sorprende que no me hayas demostrado ni el más mínimo desprecio, debiste hacerlo… deberías odiarme.

Sasuke no parece tener intenciones de volver en un buen tiempo ¿Cuánto más debe pasar para que vuelva a enseñar su rostro por la aldea? Tal vez semanas, meses o quizás años, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos. Sacrifiqué mi propia felicidad a cambio de la tuya, verte feliz es lo que más me importa y si bien las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros tu preocupación por mí se ha mantenido intacta, cuando te comportas de esa forma los recuerdos de todas las veces que has salvado mi vida se adueñan de mi mente, recuerdos de una época a la que ansío regresar.  
El afecto que muestras por mí logra suavizar mis preocupaciones por unos instantes y no sabes cuánto me contengo por no desmoronarme ante ti y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que tengo aprisionado dentro de mi corazón, no puedo confesarte que todos tus esfuerzos por captar mi atención dieron resultado… Estoy enamorada de ti. Si te dijera lo que en verdad está ocurriéndome ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

Pero te dejaré ir de todos modos, no me siento capaz de arrebatarte la felicidad que ahora disfrutas, temo que si hablo se dará la incomodidad entre ambos, ya perdí tu amor y me rehúso a perder tu amistad también, no lo soportaría.

Si bien mi cabeza dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto y que haberte alejado es lo mejor para los dos, mi corazón grita que regreses, que porque te amo nunca vuelvas a irte de mi lado. Aún así, todo lo que siento se quedará enterrado en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo provoqué esto y fui yo quien te alejó, intentaré hallar la felicidad al igual que tú lo hiciste aunque en esta no te veas incluido. Te apoyaré en lo que sea pues sé muy bien que harías lo mismo por mí, siempre fue así, desde el día que nos conocimos, por conservar la resplandeciente sonrisa de tus labios callaría mis sentimientos, le diría adiós a un futuro juntos.

* * *

 _Vaya... diferentes puntos de vista entre Naruto y Sakura ¿No? si lo notaron, en este se dieron respuestas a cosas que a Naruto lo mantenían confundido e intrigado en cierto modo en el capítulo anterior._

 _Este ha quedado un poco más largo que el anterior y como dije en la última actualización, esta historia constará de tres capítulos por lo que el siguiente será el final._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :3_  
 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Amor perdido

_Como lo dije en el primer capítulo, este será el fin de esta breve historia ¿Qué sucederá en estas últimas palabras? Ya lo verán.  
Creo que nunca lo he dicho, pero esta historia tiene cierto significado para mí y con respecto a la OTP, por algo he escrito esta historia y eso lo contaré en **Facebook** , creo que será un comentario extenso.  
_  
 _Gracias a **Kathy17** , **Angron11** , **AnnelieseHitsuki7** , **Adrit126** , **coryclain** y **Tania** por sus reviews, también gracias por los follows y favs._

 _Ahora sin más, les dejo con el capítulo final._

* * *

 _ **[ ¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 3  
-Amor perdido-**_

 _._

La felicidad, es aquel sentimiento que reside en el interior de todo ser humano, algunos manifiestan esta emoción más que otros, pero allí está, desde el primer día de vida. Sin embargo, la máxima felicidad no es ofrecida en bandeja de plata.

Solo existe un modo para alcanzar la felicidad absoluta y ese es encontrar a aquel otro ser viviente que complemente cada parte de tu ser, aquella persona que tan solo brindándote su compañía logre que toda preocupación que inquietan tu día a día y nublan tu mente, desaparezcan.  
Pero tanto la duda como la desesperación pueden provocar que nos desviemos del camino correcto, extinguiendo todo signo de razonamiento de las ideas que deambulan por nuestra cabeza, haciéndonos cometer acciones de las que en un futuro, nos arrepentiremos.

El corazón de Naruto se había visto completamente atraído por Sakura, en ella veía virtuosas y bellas cualidades que la volvían diferente de las demás chicas, era un anhelo poder demostrarle que sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos, que estos no eran ningún juego de niños, lo ansiaba y con el pasar de los años estos maduraron. Las esperanzas de que algún día ella viese en él al hombre que deseaba y merecía no se desvanecían, pero verla dedicándole sus más profundos pensamientos a otro hombre le hizo ver lo inevitable, no podía… no podía ni quería forzarla a amarlo, que ella fuese feliz era su prioridad y al dejarla en libertad, se juró a sí mismo proteger aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba ver reflejada en su rostro aunque eso significara renunciar a conseguir el amor de la mujer que desde joven, había flechado su corazón.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos y también el corazón de Sakura la habían cegado, estos le impidieron ver más allá y le negaron la posibilidad ver a quien en verdad la amaba, a quien la amaba siendo ella con todo defecto que llevase, tuvieron que pasar años para poder darse cuenta de que el vínculo que siempre deseó podría haberlo tenido entre sus dedos si tan solo hubiera abierto sus ojos a tiempo.  
No quería perder a Naruto, ver que él aparentemente ya la había borrado de sus pensamientos la cohibió de expresar sus deseos de permanecer a su lado justo como el habría querido en el pasado.

La felicidad absoluta formaba parte del camino de Naruto y Sakura, una felicidad que deberían de haber compartido mutuamente, así era, pero sus inseguridades se convirtieron en el obstáculo que terminó desviándoles de dicho camino. A pesar del afecto que sentían el uno por el otro el temor que yacía en su interior fue más poderoso, pensar en qué calamidades podrían haber ocurrido si hubiesen saltado al abismo y dicho todo lo que sus corazones mantenían en cautiverio los guió a cometer el error de sus vidas.

Era una desagradable sensación, que aquellas decisiones que en su momento parecieron ser las acertadas resultaron ser todo lo contrario era la peor sensación del mundo, darse cuenta del terrible error que habían cometido era desastroso. El daño estaba hecho, estaban condenados a vivir sin la felicidad siempre desearon, solo les quedaba conformarse con ver al otro en los brazos de alguien más y formando parte de su felicidad, silenciando sus propios pensamientos en un intento por conservar la amistad que podría haber llegado a convertirse en un lazo mucho más fuerte si tan solo hubieran hecho las cosas bien.  
Ya no importaba que tan cerca estuviesen, no importaba el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar, aunque estuviesen a centímetros de distancia estos a su vez se sentirían como kilómetros. Siempre habría una división entre ellos, como si un enrejado los mantuviera separados e impidiéndoles alcanzar su felicidad absoluta.

* * *

 _¿Muy breve? Probablemente. ¿Qué piensan de este final? ¿Les gustó o acaso lo opuesto? Me gustaría conocer su opinión._  
 _Diré aquí mismo, desde el primer instante en que esta historia llegó a mi mente pensé que sería de este modo ¿A qué me refiero? Si, no tendría un final feliz._

 _Como dije antes de empezar el capítulo, esta historia tiene un significado el cual será revelado dentro de un rato en mi **página de Facebook**._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por haber apoyado esta historia, trabajaré duro para traerles más escritos, todo a su tiempo porque créanme que hay muchas cosas rondando por mi cabezota._  
 _Nuevamente, muchas gracias :'3_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
